1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generating color processing parameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional digital cameras, a plurality of color processing parameters are pre-stored inside the digital camera, and color processing of captured image data is carried out by selecting one of those parameters and using the color processing parameter corresponding to a selected mode.
However, in conventional digital cameras, only pre-arranged modes can be set. Color reproduction of user's preferences cannot be implemented.
Accordingly, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-341923 discusses a color processing parameter customization apparatus in which color reproduction can be freely set for a digital camera according to user's preferences.
In this color processing parameter customization apparatus, a color processing parameter can be determined which enables captured image data obtained when a color chart including skin color, sky color, grass color, primary colors and the like is captured by a digital camera to be brought closer to the color of user's preferences (target data).
However, in this color processing parameter customization apparatus, while good color reproduction can be performed for colors within the color gamut that is reproducible with the color chart, colors that are outside of the color gamut of the color chart may not be reproduced well, so that accuracy deteriorates. In this respect, there is room for improvement.
This problem has arisen for colors falling outside the color gamut of the color chart due to the fact that the color gamut of a digital camera is usually greater than the color gamut of the color chart.